Alpha Dog
by mirrorlight31
Summary: Logan has a problem with the men Rogue dates. She solves that problem quickly. One Chapter only


Title: Alpha Dog  
  
Author: Cassandra Lee  
  
email: cassandralee1120atyahoodotcom  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot (Cassandra wonders if there is a plot)  
  
Archive rights: DDFH  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: Poor Logan, he has issues again.  
  
Category: PWP Now that I know what that means ;) (whispers 'thank you' to Jonas)  
  
Warning: Sexual Content ahead!!

A/N: this is my first attempt at smut! Please forgive me if I did it err... (they?) badly. We all have to start somewhere right?

======================================

"I don't know what the hell got into you!" Marie shouted at Logan.  
  
"You're in great need of a serious talkin' too, kid!" Logan shouted back slamming the door to his apartment.  
  
"Yeah, well you could have waited! I was on a perfectly good date and you ruined it!" Marie hollered. She stomped into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.  
  
"Listen," Logan said firmly following Marie into the kitchen, "I warned you about Pyro, and you didn't listen to me."  
  
Marie rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. As she opened the beer to take a swallow, Logan reached over and grabbed it from her hand. He spilled some of it on her shirt in the process. "You're too young to drink, Marie," he told her slamming the bottle onto the counter.  
  
"Give me a break, Logan! I'm only six months shy of being legal, Scott doesn't even get on to some of us anymore," Marie sneered.  
  
"This is my house, and I'm in charge. What I say goes."  
  
Marie walked over to phone and started dialing. She was muttering curses under her breath as she did so.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm calling someone at the mansion to come and get me. I would walk, but my shoes are at the damn hotel you just kidnapped me from! And I sure as hell ain't staying here any longer than I have to!"  
  
A voice came over the other end of the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Jubilee, I need you to come get me..." Marie looked up at Logan who was holding the phone cord in his hand and scowling.  
  
"I told you we need to talk," he said.  
  
============

"Hello? Rogue?" Jubilee shook her head and hung up the phone.  
  
"Was that Rogue?" Kitty asked.  
  
Jubilee picked up the phone, and Kitty could here 'this is your call return service...' Jubilee grinned at Kitty when she heard what number was over the phone.  
  
"Logan's?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah, she had a date tonight with John," Jubilee told her.  
  
"Do you think we should go get her this time?" Kitty asked with concern.  
  
"Definitely not! You remember what it was like last time we tried to help her out. I don't wanna have to deal with the Wolverine's wrath again in my life!" Jubilee said turning her attention back to her magazine. "What I want to know is how did he find out? I thought Rogue had gotten good at hiding her dates."  
  
Kitty grinned and said, "Scott told him when he came looking for her today."  
  
"HA! Ole Scooter is finally getting him back! If she's not back by morning, we'll go looking for her. Maybe Logan will finally give in and Marie will realize why he does the things he does. If so, I'm sure she'll need some clothes. I think this is gonna be the last time Marie puts up with this. Besides, she's with Logan, how much harm could be done?"  
  
Kitty looked across the room at Jubilee with a perplexed expression. She couldn't help but be confused at the irony of the question.  
  
=================

"This shit has got to stop, Logan," Marie said slamming the phone down on the hook, she walked past him into the hall.  
  
"You're damn right it does."  
  
Marie groaned, and threw her hands up in the air, then slammed them against her hips, she turned to face Logan who was leaning against the wall in the tiny hallway. He had his arms crossed at his chest, and eyebrow arched.  
  
"What was it this time? John was a perfectly good guy! Just like Bobby, Remy and all the rest of them you've managed to scare off!"  
  
"John, along with the rest of all those pricks have one thing in common; they're all just like dogs who head straight for a girl's crotch!"  
  
"I guess that makes you an alpha dog then, doesn't it?!!" Marie shouted. She stalked into Logan's bathroom and slammed the door shut.   
  
Logan closed his eyes in frustration; he rested his head against the bathroom door. "Marie, please open the door," Logan requested calmly. A "Go to hell!" came through the door in response.  
  
"Marie..."  
  
"You know, Logan, I just had an epiphany!" Marie said through the door, "I know why you have the apartment, because you can't stand being in a constant race with all the other men at the mansion. What an ego..." Marie finished with a snort and sat down on the bathroom floor.  
  
Logan let out an exasperated sigh, "Marie, I have something to tell you, but I sure as hell don't want to tell it to a door!"  
  
"Go ahead and say it! I'm not listening anyway," Marie told him. She jumped at the sound of Logan's fist hitting the door. She leaned her ear against the door to listen if he was still there. Satisfied that he wasn't, she removed her purse from where it was hanging over her head. She was thankful he gave her enough time to get it while he snatched her from the room. Marie shook her head at the thought and muttered, "I can't believe he did that, what gives him the right?"  
  
Marie took out some lotion and began to lotion her feet. They were still cold, and dry from the wind of riding on Logan's motorcycle. Marie looked up at a sound coming from behind the door. She stood up and pressed up against the door straining to listen.  
  
Logan slammed the refrigerator door, and kicked a chair away from the table. He sat down and propped his elbows on the table and his hands over his face. Logan slouched back in his chair and took a drink of his beer. He began to think of ways to get Marie to come out of the bathroom, 'Or I'll just break it down,' he thought.  
  
Marie began pacing back and forth in the bathroom; she stopped and studied her appearance in the mirror. Her hair had fallen and was a mass of knots from being windblown; all she had for a top was a white spaghetti strap undershirt and her long skirt, which was wrinkled. Marie opened the cabinets under the sink and began inspecting. As long as Marie had been coming and going from Logan's apartment she never looked at what Logan kept in his bathroom. She shut the door when she didn't see anything of importance; she stood up and went to open the cabinets over the toilet. Marie froze when she heard Logan's footsteps in the hall.  
  
"Marie," she heard through the door, her expression softened at the calmness of his voice, "would you please come out now?"  
  
"No, I'm still pissed at you," Marie said. She waited for his response, but all she got was the sound of his footsteps and the shutting of his bedroom door.  
  
She continued her little journey through Logan's cabinets. Her eyes traveled up each shelf pausing here and there, she laughed at the box of condoms he had. They had 'For her pleasure...' written on there. She took his aftershave out and sniffed it, smiling a thin smile at how much it smelled like Logan. She had to stand up on the toilet to look at the top shelf. Marie gasped in shock at what she saw.  
  
Logan sat on his bed, and lit a cigar. He thought about what he did, barging in on Marie and John. Logan knew he probably shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't help himself. He also knew that if he was going to be able to keep her close he was going to have to tell her why he did all these things to keep her away from other guys.  
  
With her mouth dropped open, Marie pick up some of the items that were on the shelf. 'My favorite toothpaste and shampoo. A toothbrush, and even the moisturizer I use. What the hell?' Marie thought. She sat down on the toilet looking at all these things, her things, in her hands. 'He's got everything a girl could need, why?' she wondered.  
  
"Oh!" Marie realized, "He, he...."  
  
'It all makes perfect sense now. The interrupting of dates, taking me places, and' Marie looked around the bathroom before finishing her thought, 'getting this apartment.' Marie stood up and put the things back where they were. Tears smarted her eyes, but didn't fall 'The big bastard. Why won't he just tell me!'  
  
Marie froze at the knock coming from the front door. She heard Logan emerging from the bedroom going to answer it. She walked to the door to listen for who it was.  
  
Logan opened the door coming face to face with John, who was standing out in the hall with Marie's sweater, and shoes in his hands.  
  
"Where is Rogue?" John asked.  
  
"She's not here, so I suggest you leave," Logan said trying to shut the door, but was stopped by John.  
  
"All right, Wolverine, I'm not scared of you anymore! Now someone is going to have to put a stop to this..this..."  
  
"This what?" Logan asked crossing his arms across his chest and leaning in his head towards John.  
  
"Whatever the hell you do when Rogue takes an interest in someone else beside you!" John said angrily.  
  
Both of their heads turned to at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Logan hung his head, and took a step back when Marie came walking towards them. He remained silent as John told Marie he was there to pick her up.  
  
Marie gave Logan quick glances to see if he was going to do anything to make her stay. Apparently he wasn't, so she put on her shoes, and said, "Let's go."  
  
When she reached the door she looked back at Logan just before walking through the door. "Give me one good reason, and I'll stay," she asked.  
  
"Rogue, what are you doing?" John asked from out in the hall.  
  
Marie ignored John and stared at Logan, waiting for his response. Logan stared back her, knowing what she was asking for.  
  
"You can do whatever the hell you want," he said, "It's your choice." Then he turned and walked away.   
  
Marie watched him walk away; then she shut the front door and continued down the hall with John. When they reached the parking lot Marie stopped. John looked back at her and asked, "You coming?"  
  
Marie nodded and continued walking. "John, wait..."  
  
Logan got another beer out of the refrigerator and locked the front door on his way into the living room. He sat on the couch in the dark and in the silence he began to think over what he just did, 'You let her go, coward!'  
  
He turned his head slightly at the sound of a key turning in the lock. He didn't say anything as Marie walked over and sat down next to him. She grabbed the beer in his hand and took a swallow. Logan cocked an eyebrow at her when she handed it back to him.  
  
"I made my choice," she whispered.  
  
"Marie I..." before Logan could finish Marie rose up and kissed him. Without breaking the kiss, Marie threw a leg over Logan and sat in his lap. Logan's arms wrapped her waist pulling her closer to him. Marie pulled back and glared at Logan.  
  
"I should beat the shit out of you for putting me through hell all this time," she told him. She leaned down and kissed him again. Logan's hands slid up her body and rested on her neck. This time he pulled away.  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"You thought what? That's the problem, Logan, you think too much. You thought of ways to kidnap me from dates, you thought of the apartment, and giving me a key, you thought of buying all my necessities. But for the love of all that is holy, you couldn't think of telling me!"  
  
"I tried telling you earlier, but you locked yourself in the damn bathroom!"  
  
He pulled her into another kiss, and started unbuttoning her sweater she had put on. Marie's hands got busy, by pulling Logan's shirt up and over his head. She rested her hands on his shoulders and stared at him. Logan smiled at her, and she bit her lower lip. This caused Logan to want to bite it also. He nuzzled his nose up against hers and gave gentle kisses to the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I need to hear you say it, Logan," she murmured against his mouth.  
  
"I want you, Marie. I always have, and always will," he moved his mouth down her neck. His hot breath against her cool skin caused Marie to moan.  
  
She ran her hands down his chest and scraped his stomach with her fingernails, which caused him to quiver. Logan put his hands on her waist and slid his hands back up her body taking her undershirt with him. When he got rid of the shirt, he turned back to Marie who was removing her bra. She had her head hung to the side, and her hair was falling over her shoulder. Logan reached out and ran finger through one of the streaks.  
  
When Marie finally had her bra off, Logan used his hands to cup each breast. He ran his thumbs over both nipples and Marie moaned once again with pleasure. He bent down to take one into his mouth, causing Marie to rise up on her knees to give him better access. Logan used his other hand to reach under her skirt, when he realized she didn't have any underwear on he pulled back.  
  
"What?" Marie asked.  
  
"No underwear? I'm shocked," Logan told her.  
  
Marie smiled, "I couldn't find a pair that wouldn't show through this skirt."  
  
Logan kissed her and began rubbing his thumb over her clit. Marie tried not to break the kiss, but she had to catch her breath.  
  
"God...Logan that feels too good. Don't ahhh."  
  
Logan slid a finger into her opening, then another. Marie began rocking her hips and cried out her approval.  
  
"You like that?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Marie could only nod 'yes' and bite her lip to keep from screaming. All too soon did he remove his hand out from under her skirt. Marie was not satisfied, she wanted more and she wanted it now. She began removing his belt and undoing his jeans. It took longer than she wanted because Logan kept kneading her breasts with his hands.  
  
"Let's go to the bedroom," Logan suggested.  
  
Marie shook her head, "No here. Now!" She tugged his jeans down, only to stop and stare at his throbbing cock that was all too happy to be released from Logan's jeans.  
  
"No underwear? I'm not shocked," Marie grinned. Logan laughed and raised his hips, so she could remove his jeans. She ran her palm up and down his length, causing Logan to groan.  
  
"Marie..." he warned, "We need to..."  
  
"I'm covered, sugar," Marie told him placing kisses on his neck.  
  
Marie scooted towards Logan as close as she could, their bodies touching with every breath they took. Marie reached down and wrapped her hand around Logan's penis and lowered herself so he could enter her.  
  
"Shit," Logan moaned when he felt her wetness brush over him, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Marie paused and looked into Logan's eyes. Being unable to form words at the moment, she had to nod 'yes' again.  
  
"There's no turning back now," he whispered, rising up to kiss her on the jaw. In doing so he entered her a little more. Marie let out a gasp, "I want this, Logan. God please let me..."  
  
That was all he needed to hear, he placed his hands on her waist, and pushed down.   
  
"Oh, Logan," Marie said, resting her forehead on top of his head, "that feels so good, so right."  
  
"You don't how long I've waited for that moment, darlin," he told her.  
  
Logan lifted his head and kissed her chin, then moved down to her neck. He couldn't move his hips much, so he had to guide Marie's own hips with his hands until she began to get the rhythm Logan was searching for.  
  
"Marie...baby," Logan tried to speak, but he was on the edge. He moved his hands back up to Marie's breasts and began squeezing them. Marie arched into Logan's hands, she placed her hands on top of his, maneuvering them where she wanted.  
  
"Logan...I'm so close..."  
  
Logan moved his hands to her back and pulled her even more closer to him. "Come on, baby, just a little faster," he encouraged her.  
  
Marie quickened her thrusts and moved her hands behind Logan and grabbed the back of the couch. She leaned back using her arms to pull herself back up. Logan used her arched position to his advantage and put his mouth on the tempting breast before him.  
  
"Oh God! Logan..."  
  
"Let go, baby..."  
  
Marie cried out when she reached her climax. She was soon followed by Logan, who fell back against the couch. Well spent and out of breath, Marie rested her head in the crook of Logan's neck. Logan wrapped an arm around her, grabbing one of her hands, he placed a kiss on the palm of her hand.  
  
"That was amazing, darlin'," he told her still trying to catch his breath.  
  
Marie looked up at his face, "Honestly?"  
  
"Yes, honestly," Logan said grabbing the sides of her face and pulling her in for another kiss. He didn't want to take his lips off her. He stood up taking Marie with him, as he did so he slid out of her in the process. Marie whimpered at the sudden absence.   
  
"Hold on, baby, let me get you to the bedroom."  
  
"I want to stay here on the couch," Marie teased.  
  
"You'll like the bed, I promise. Besides my house, what I say goes. Remember?" Logan said carrying Marie down the hall toward the bedroom.  
  
"I knew you had an alpha dog complex."  
  
"That mouth is going to get you in some serious trouble one day," Logan said giving her the eyebrow.  
  
"What was it you said guys and dogs have in common?" Marie asked innocently, "They head straight for your crotch, is what I think you said."  
  
Marie let out a squeal as Logan dropped her onto the bed. "You see I'm a real man, darlin', I didn't head straight there first," he told her, climbing on the bed to join her. His hands unbuttoning the skirt she still wore.  
  
"Mmm hmm, then why are you removing my skirt?"  
  
Logan looked up at her with a smirk on his face, "Because every man has a downfall, darlin', and I'm just finding out mine." He turned his attention back to his task at hand. Marie didn't seem to mind him giving into his 'downfall' because she kept her mouth shut. Well, except for her whimpers and moans.  
  
===============

Logan's arm tightened around Marie when he heard the knock on the front door. He tried to ignore it, but the person wouldn't give up. He threw the sheet back, and got out of bed. He was putting his sweats on when Marie asked sleepily, "Where are you going?"   
  
"Someone's at the damn door. I'm about to go scare them off."  
  
Logan jerked the door opened, and snorted with disgust. He found himself face to face with none other than Jubilee and Kitty.  
  
Jubilee cocked her head to the side and popped her bubble gum with a loud smack. "What's up, Wolvie? Or should I say, what's been up?"  
  
Kitty swallowed her giggle at the expression on Logan's face. She decided to intervene before Jubilee got her butt kicked, "Is Rogue here?"  
  
"No, now leave!" Logan went to shut the door, but Jubilee blocked the door with her hand.  
  
"Look we're not here to take her away. Just thought she might need some stuff."  
  
"She doesn't need any..."  
  
"Logan," Marie said as she walked up behind Logan, "be nice."  
  
Logan looked at her as she walked past him to the door wrapped up in his sheets. "What did you guys bring me?"  
  
Just then they heard the elevator door open, and Remy walked up to them with a bag in his hands. Logan growled and placed a hand on the door frame putting himself between Marie and the rest of them.  
  
"Relax, dude, he's with me!" Jubilee said.  
  
"Yeah, the Remy not here to trespass on your territory," Remy said holding his hands up in defense. He handed Kitty the bag and took a few steps back. He looked Logan in the eyes and decided to take a few more.  
  
"Chica, you seriously need to train your man to be around your friends," Jubilee said smacking her gum just to irritate Logan.  
  
"We put some clothes in there for you, along with a few other items," Kitty said.   
  
"Thanks, babe," Marie said stepping under Logan's arm and retrieving the bag.  
  
"We'll catch you guys later," Kitty said grabbing Jubilee and walking off.  
  
Remy pushed the button on the elevator, while Jubilee shouted, "Remember, some animals tend to bite!"  
  
"Get in the elevator," Kitty said shoving her into place.  
  
Marie laughed and walked back into Logan's apartment. She turned to say something to Logan, but stopped when she saw he was still standing in the open door.  
  
When Logan was satisfied they were long gone, and Remy was no longer a threat. He shut the door, turning face to face with a giggling Marie. "What's so damn funny?"  
  
"Like I said last night, 'alpha dog complex'."  
  
"You know what happened when you kept that up last night," Logan said walking slowly towards her.  
  
"Why do you think I said it, sugar?" Marie asked backing away from Logan.  
  
Logan stopped and waited before he charged after her. Marie let out a scream and ran towards the bedroom, losing the sheet somewhere down the hall. Logan caught up with her at the foot of the bed and fell with her. Marie laughed at a frantic Logan as he tried to remove his sweats, and touch her all at the same time.  
  
"I love you, baby."  
  
Marie grinned up at him as he hovered over her face, "I love you too, Logan." She raised her head to kiss him. When she pulled away she couldn't help but add, "My alpha dog."  
  
Logan groaned in frustration, knowing he was branded for life.


End file.
